Ferncloud
Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks of gray on her pelt, and pale green eyes. Revealed in the allegiances of Rising Storm History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Fernkit is born to Brindleface of ThunderClan, along with her brother, Ashkit. They are part of a litter of four kits, though the other two go unnamed. One of the kits is a light gray tom, the other a pale gray with darker flecks. Fire and Ice :One of Fernkit's two unnamed littermates dies due to greencough (possibly the gray tom) and is shortly followed by the second unnamed kit. Brindleface agrees to nurse Cloudkit when Fireheart brings him to ThunderClan and he becomes a foster brother to Fernkit and Ashkit. As they grow older, Cloudkit frequently gets the other two into trouble. During a blizzard in the middle of leafbare, all three kits go missing, and a search party led by Fireheart finds them 'hunting' in the snow. Fernkit and Ashkit do not catch anything, although Cloudkit catches a vole. Rising Storm :Fernkit is apprenticed as Fernpaw to the warrior Darkstripe, but seems frightened of her new mentor. Dustpelt, who is her brother Ashpaw's mentor, is seen stealing glances at her and trying to be on the same patrols as her, indicating that he likes her. :When ThunderClan escape the fire by going to Sunningrocks, and then to RiverClan, Fernpaw is seen talking with Smallear, Speckletail, Darkstripe, Dustpelt and Cinderpelt about the broken ritual of Fireheart's deputy ceremony. Darkstripe speaks out of line and Dustpelt rebukes him for fear of scaring Fernpaw. A Dangerous Path :When Brightpaw and Swiftpaw go missing, it is Fernpaw that tells Fireheart that they went to go find out what was leaving a mess near Snakerocks, in an attempt to impress their leader, Bluestar. Dustpelt encourages her to speak, and he seems to have a strong liking for her. :Later in the book, Fernpaw and Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by the evil ShadowClan leader Tigerstar, in order to give the oncoming dog pack a taste for cat blood. Devastated and angered by their mother's murder, both apprentices take part as runners to lead the dogs along the line of cats to the gorge. They are then praised by Fireheart for their excellent work. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar returns from Mothermouth, Fernpaw remarks that he would make a great leader. Dustpelt, who had obvious affections for her, does not disagree. :Her mentor, Darkstripe, is proven guilty of feeding Sorrelkit deathberries, and thus her mentor is changed to Longtail. :She attends the Gathering with Sandstorm, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Frostfur and Ashpaw. :Later she helps Cinderpelt carry herbs to Fourtrees and also to care for injured cats during the battle against BloodClan. When Firestar's decision is announced, Dustpelt flashes him a grateful glance. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She has become a queen, now named Ferncloud, and she and Dustpelt are mates. She has had her first litter of kits Spiderkit and Shrewkit. :She is first seen exiting the nursery with Brightheart, Shrewkit and Spiderkit following her, for a Clan meeting. She is joined by Dustpelt. :Later, she is seen sunning herself with Brightheart while Shrewkit and Spiderkit are play-fighting nearby. :She draws her kits protectively towards her when the badger is reported and doesn't seem convinced that they are safe, despite Firestar telling her he sent Cloudtail's patrol to track it. :When Willowpelt is killed by a badger, Cinderpelt takes Sootpaw, Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw to the nursery to be looked after by Ferncloud and Brightheart. :She questions Firestar's decision to leave the Clan while a badger was on ThunderClan territory which could attack her kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, she has given birth to three more kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. :She is mentioned watching her kits play in the puddles after the rain as this is the first time they have seen rain. Again she is mentioned playing with her kits at the entrance to the nursery; Brambleclaw stops to speak briefly with her, commenting on how healthy and strong her kits are. Later, she is seen sitting with Dustpelt, watching their kits play. Moonrise :Ferncloud is first seen washing herself at the entrance to the nursery while keeping a careful eye on her kits who are watchig their older sibling, Shrewpaw play fighting with Whitepaw. :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting to discuss the Twoleg monsters on ThunderClan territory, Ferncloud sweeps her tail protectively around her kits and cries out ''"What are we going to do?". She is comforted by Dustpelt. :As the prey suppy diminishes, Dustpelt is concerned as Ferncloud is losing a lot of weight. :Ferncloud cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. With the prey nearly gone, Ferncloud does not eat enough, and so her milk supply suffers. Larchkit soon dies of hunger, leaving Ferncloud devastated. She blaes herself for Larchkit's death although it is not her fault. :She is later seen sharing tongues with Dustpelt who persuades her to eat a mouse to keep her strength up for her two remaining kits. ''Dawn :She is first seen when Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur return from Sun-Drown-Place, hunched over her two remaining kits :She becomes angry at the returning cats, accusing them of leaving because they couldn't face leaf-bare with the rest of the Clan and noting that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw look better fed than the rest of ThunderClan. :She later accepts fresh kill from Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw notices how thin she has become and how small her kits are. :Ferncloud does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningrocks. Her milk supply grows shorter and Hollykit dies. She grieves and Cody persuades her to eat the poppy seed Cinderpelt has given her to sooth the pain. Whilst Ferncloud sleeps, Cody looks after Birchkit. :Shrewpaw, her son from her first litter is killed when his neck is broken on the Thunderpath while chasing a pheasant. This adds to Ferncloud's grief. :She is seen washing Birchkit as the cats prepare to embark upon the Great Journey. She accepts travelling herbs from Leafpaw and scolds Birchkit when he complains about the bitter taste. :When the travelling cats stop for the night, she agrees with Tallpoppy that the kits will be warm enough where they are. :At the mention of mountains, Ferncloud is seen drawing Birchkit towards her protectively. :She voices her worries about the snow and seems to fear for losing Birchkit too. Birchkit misses Cody and Ferncloud reassures him that there wil be time for fun when they reach their new home. :She is seen comforting Tallpoppy when Marshkit almost gets taken by an eagle. She later shares tongues with her, their kits playing together, suggesting friendship. Starlight :She is first seen with Dustpelt, Birchkit and Longtail sheltering underneath some trees. They make a temporary den in some bushes :She is sat with Dustpelt and Birchkit, who is playing with Tallpoppy's kits when Squirrelflight reports the discovery of the stone hollow. :She explains to Birchkit that Tallpoppy and her kits: Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit are ShadowClan and that they will have to live separately when the Clans part. Ferncloud shares a look of regret with Tallpoppy and the kits say their goodbyes, before parting. :She keeps Birchkit away from the stream when they have to cross, worried he may fall in. Dustpelt carries him across. :Spiderpaw, her older son, charges ahead into the bushes and is stopped by Squirrelflight who prevents him from falling from the hollow. :Ferncloud seems doubtful the hollow can become ThunderClan's new camp. She asks Brambleclaw to find her somewhere warm and dry for Birchkit for fear he will catch whitecough. :Ferncloud helps make the new nursery by a bramble thicket. Birchkit tries to help but gets under Dustpelt's paws. Ferncloud tells him not to scold the kit, commenting that it is good that he is happy enough to play after all that has happened. :Birchkit almost falls from the top of the hollow after he tries to follow a patrol. He is rescued by Brambleclaw and Dustpelt sends him home to Ferncloud. :Later, her older son, Spiderpaw becomes a warrior, Spiderleg. Ferncloud and Dustpelt look on proudly. Twilight :Ferncloud joins the rest of the Clan when Firestar calls a meeting. She sits with Dustpelt and Birchkit, and smooths her kit's messy fur. :When Birchkit offers to help Whitepaw with her chores, Ferncloud reminds him that he can't be an apprentice for another moon. :Ferncloud returns to warrior duties when Birchkit is apprenticed to her brother, Ashfur. :When Daisy arrives in ThunderClan with Berry, Mouse and Hazel, Ferncloud ushers them into the nursery and helps Brightheart and Sorreltail take care of them. :She is later seen bringing Daisy some fresh kill. :She is seen crouched by the fresh kill pile with Dustpelt when the Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw return from WindClan after looking for Leafpool. :When the badgers attack ThunderClan, she bravely leads Daisy, Daisy's kits, and young Birchpaw to safety. :She starts to speak to Leafpool when she returns but sends her on to help the Clan with the badgers Sunset :She worries that Dustpelt has been killed by the badgers and gets Brambleclaw to help her look for him. They find him alive and the pair greet each other happily. :She sits beside Birchpaw as he waits for treatment and licks his shoulder comfortingly. She stays with him while Leafpool treats his wounds. :When Daisy considers leaving, Ferncloud asks her to stay, trying to persuade her that things will be easier once it is new-leaf. :Firestar later calls a meeting and she sits beside Leafpool who reassures her that Birchpaw will be fine. Ferncloud is said to be very worried about her son's injuries after losing her other kits in the forest territory. She tells Leafpool she is glad she returned and that she is ''"a wonderful medicine cat" :When Goldenflower complains that the new lake territory is worse than the old forest, Ferncloud disagrees, saying that there would be nothing left of the old forest anyway and claiming that StarClan would not have brought them somewhere they cannot survive. :She has returned to warrior duties and goes on patrol with Thornclaw and Dustpelt. :She wakes Brambleclaw accidentally when she is looking for Daisy in the warrior's den. She comes to the conclusion that Daisy must have taken her kits away deliberately. When Sorreltail says she wants to go on the search party, she tells her that she needs to stay with her kits. :She attends the meeting in which Firestar appoints a new deputy to replace Graystripe, Brambleclaw. :Brambleclaw accidentally assigns her to two patrols when he sets them for the first time. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit when Squirrelflight's milk did not come. :When she gives birth to Icekit and Foxkit, Daisy helps to take over care of Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. :She snaps as Jaykit when he lands on Foxkit and Icekit, although they are not hurt and she is not angry for long. She seems doubtful Jaykit will be able to become an apprentice, being blind, but does not say this. She sends them outside to play. :When the fox den is announced, Ferncloud voices her fears that the cubs will find the camp. It is mentioned that she is in the nursery with Daisy when Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit sneak out of camp. :She is distressed when Jaykit falls from the top of the hollow. :When the trio get into trouble after the trying to track the fox, she and Daisy are in charge of the kits and allow them to leave only when they say they can. When Hollykit leaves once without permission to see Leafpool for Lionkit who has thorns in his pelt, after sneaking out of the nursery at night, she lets the kits off easy saying she was doing it for a good cause. She then sends the outside to get some fresh kill. :She attempts to get Foxkit and Icekit to try some of the thrush that Lionkit took her. :She and her two kits say goodbye to Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit as they are made apprentices. :Brightheart promises her that Jaypaw will watch her kits while she goes hunting as she hasn't left camp for two moons. :She attends the Clan meeting to decide which of Graystripe and Brambleclaw will remain deputy, sitting beside Millie :When Ashfur is picked to go on the patrol to help WindClan, she tells him to be careful. Ashfur says that he has outrun dogs before, and Ferncloud reminds him that she was at his side then. :Later, she becomes ill with Greencough, but under Jaypaw and Leafpool's care, she quickly recovers. :She organises a treasure hunt game for her kits when they can't go to the daylight gathering, asking them to bring her some moss, a beetle and a fly. Dark River :Ferncloud continues to care for her latest litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Outcast :Her kits are made into apprentices, now named Foxpaw and Icepaw. Foxpaw is apprenticed to Squirrelflight, and Icepaw is apprenticed to Whitewing. She also becomes a grandmother to Spiderleg and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. Eclipse :During the WindClan invasion, she, and some other warriors, stay behind to guard the camp. When Dustpelt and Foxpaw are leaving, she seems sad to say good-bye to one of her kits, probably because of Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and Larchkit's death in the old forest. Long Shadows :When Brambleclaw calls for a meeting and Ferncloud walks out of the warriors' den, showing that she may have returned to her warrior duties. :Ferncloud's brother, Ashfur, is murdered and was found in the lake on WindClan territory. She never knew that the murderer was her grand-niece, Hollyleaf. Ferncloud was part of the Gathering patrol that found Ashfur's body. Sunrise :She listens to Thornclaw as he tells the Clan how it must have been WindClan who murdered Ashfur and that they must lead a raid on them. Ferncloud gently tells Honeyfern that no cat in ThunderClan would have killed her brother, contradicting what Firestar had said earlier. Later, she sounds proud of Whitewing when the queen gives birth to two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, saying how hard it was to do so in leaf-bare. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Prior to the beginning of the book, Rosepaw and Toadpaw, Ferncloud's grandkits, are made warriors, Rosepetal and Toadstep. Ferncloud remains in the nursery with Daisy, even though both she-cats are not expecting kits. After Leopardstar makes claims to the lake's fish, she is sympathetic about how thin and weak RiverClan looked, and tries to convince Firestar and the others just to let them have the fish. :She attends Dovekit's and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony with the rest of the Clan. Dovekit and Ivykit are her grandkits. :Ferncloud is one of the few cats that feel sympathetic towards Rainstorm, asking if he can have some fresh-kill, but the idea is quickly put down. When Poppyfrost disappears from camp, she sounds puzzled over worried, and takes Daisy back to the nursery. She is present during Poppyfrost's kitting, and tells Berrynose that he was blocking the light that they needed, and that he really wasn't helping. She happily reports to Poppyfrost that her first kit was a tom. Character pixels File:Ferncloud(Ki)1.png| Kit Version File:Ferncloud(W).png| Warrior Version File:Ferncloud.queen.png| Queen Version Family Members '''Mate:' :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sons: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Sister: :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook account Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed Tom:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-cat:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool:Revealed as in Firestar's Quest, page 510 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Nephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Nieces: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Grandson: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw:Revealed as in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Queen Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters